


definitely not cute

by xKweenx



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Unrequited Crush, or at least they're TRYING to flirt, our girls are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKweenx/pseuds/xKweenx
Summary: Five times Sakura *definitely* did not find Ino cute, and the one time she did
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	definitely not cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes, first work in the fandom, and yes I believe in Sakura/Ino supremacy 😤, here are five things they'd definitely go through as they are helplessly obsessed with each other. Enjoy, Comment & Kudos Muahhh!! <333

i.) flowers 

“ _ Orange flowers? _ ” Sakura wondered out loud, walking through the ever-bustling streets of the Leaf Village 

She was currently on her way to pick up some flowers for her dear and reckless teammate, who had recently been injured on a mission and was forced to recover in the hospital by Lady Tsunade

Sakura had asked Sasuke what flowers Naruto would enjoy

“Anything orange I guess” Sasuke had said, bored as ever, watching his beloved struggle to freedom under the hands of Lady Tsunade and other medical ninjas 

Despite being named after one, Sakura didn’t know much about flowers, so, regretfully, she went to the person who did

As she entered the cute flower shop, she instantly called out to a familiar blonde 

“Ino-Pig?” 

“In here Billboard Brow” The voice called out from another section of the shop, Sakura quickly followed it 

The room smelled delightful as dozens of different flowers were elegantly put on display, Sakura slowly walked amongst them, admiring their beauty. She was beginning to think maybe she should toss the whole orange flower idea out a window and just choose a wonderful arrangement

“What do you want?” Ino said appearing before her

Sakura turned and was instantly met with the prettiest sight in the shop. A crown of orange flowers sat atop Ino’s blonde locks, colors complementing her completely. Sakura knew she was staring, but couldn’t look away.

“Do I have something on my face?” Ino asked, confused as to why Sakura was looking at her for a prolonged period 

Sakura instantly felt her face heat up, as she looked to the ground. She couldn’t figure out why she needed to look at Ino, that blonde brat was nothing but annoying and her rival. Yet, the flowers almost served as a halo around her 

“Y-your um, your flower crown” Sakura stammered, unable to form the words correctly, ' _ stupid Ino and her stupid flowers'  _ s he thought to herself

“You like it? We just got some Orange Carnations and we had a few extras so I made a crown!” Ino exclaimed excitedly 

“ _ No.  _ If anything, you look worse” Sakura teased, impressed she was able to lie despite having thought Ino outdid the beauty of every flower in the shop less than a second ago 

Ino snorted “That’s rich, coming from someone who resembles a pink pig more than me”

“You little-“ Sakura began, familiar irritation clouded her every time she bickered with Ino, she took a deep breath and looked at the girl who seemingly glowed in contrast to the orange carnations, not that she thought it was cute or anything 

“Anyways, it’s great that you have those on, I needed some orange flowers to bring to the hospital”

“You don’t have to make up an excuse, just say you’re buying them for yourself” Ino smirked 

The heat on Sakura’s face only got more intense “They’re for Naruto!” 

“Of course he’d be in the hospital. I’m surprised you’re being nice and getting him some” Ino said as she gathered the orange carnations in a bunch 

“I always bring people flowers!” Sakura snapped 

“Then where are mines?” Ino said as she stepped closer to Sakura

As if Sakura could get anymore flushed, she couldn’t look away from Ino’s icy blue eyes, and that flower crown, that damn flower crown adorning her totally not cute head made it so much harder. Sakura turned to the side of her and picked a random yellow daisy that was standing elegantly against the pink assortments surrounding it

She handed it to Ino, who now fell victim to a flushed face, again Sakura  _ did not _ find that cute. 

Ino snatched the flower from her hand and gently threw the bouquet of orange carnations to Sakura 

ii.) sparing 

Sakura looked at the clear sky above her, her eyes following a flock of birds that flew over the treetops.

Sakura still felt hot and her heavy breaths were slowly coming to steady ones, she raised one hand to shield her eyes from the setting sun, the other was gently placed on Ino’s head. Sakura shifted her eyes downward slightly to look at her lap, where Ino’s head was resting as she napped

The two had been sparring all day. After finishing up practicing some medical ninjutsu, in which Sakura gladly enjoyed nit-picking all of Ino’s mistakes. Due to this, Ino had grown extremely angry and bet Sakura she couldn’t outdo her in a fight just as she did in the medicine world. Sakura had thought about this silly proposition, considering the last time they sparred was at the Chunin Exams, they had been evenly matched. Although now they had both grown in their abilities, and Sakura  _ was _ the student of the Fifth Hokage, how could she turn down a bet? Especially if it meant she could beat Ino in another area of specialty. 

So they threw fist, kicks, and ninja weapons and had tired themselves out. Sakura found it adorable, nope, amusing, she corrected herself, at all the little faces and noises Ino would make when Sakura would block a punch or dodge a kunai knife being thrown at her. And to Sakura’s delight, her newfound physical strength had led her to victory. Of course, she was never going to let Ino live this down. As she was about to go rub it in her face, she saw the blond crouching on the ground desperately trying to catch her breath 

“My my Ino, you’ve really let yourself go” Sakura had teased 

“No fair! You have the strength of ten Sumo wrestlers!” Ino shot back, that was enough for Sakura to start charging at Ino again

And then they went on to round two of sparring, this time, both of them being too tired to continue and collapse against a tree. They had been sparing the entire day, nonstop and going at it full force. 

Ino had moved her head onto Sakura’s lap, Sakura immediately startled at the sudden movement 

“I’m taking a nap, that’s the  _ least _ you can let me do” Ino had grumbled before shutting her eyes 

This is how Sakura found herself looking down at a peacefully sleeping Ino, her hand that was resting on Ino’s head, and began to brush away the loose hairs on her face. Sakura gently ran her fingers over a bruise she had caused on Ino’s cheek, to which Ino sighed in content in her sleep. Sakura did not think Ino looked cute, the way she looked so calm while she slept, the way her lip was slightly parted as she breathed, and her the way her pale reflected the sunset. Nope, not in the slightest bit cute. 

Sakura ran her fingers over Ino’s cheek once more, letting it rest there for a second. Sakura froze as Ino seemed to nuzzle against Sakura’s hand in her sleep. Sakura allowed herself to smile at the sight, not because it was cute or anything...simply because Ino was relaxed, Sakura convinced herself 

iii.) swimming 

“The water is great Sakura!” Ino called from the river 

It was a particularly hot day, Sakura and Ino had both just returned from their respected missions early that morning and desperately wanted to relieve themselves of the heat. Sakura had said Ino was so cold, she was surprised Ino felt hot, to which Ino responded with a sly remark stating Sakura’s forehead required its own cooling system. The two gave each other death glares, Ino caved in and suggested the two went swimming in the nearby river, Sakura wanted to go home and rest but she decided she was going to go because she wanted to, not because Ino’s puppy dog eyes actually worked on her. So the blonde and the pink-haired girls went to change into their swimming attire and ended up at the river.

Sakura was happy to see the river was empty and free for them to swim at their leisure. Ino jumped in first, resulting in a drenched Sakura

“INO!”

Ino emerged from the water, quickly pushing the wet blonde locks out her eyes and smiling at Sakura. She stuck out her hand for Sakura to take it and join her, but the green-eyed girl scoffed at it and turned away, crossing her arms 

“Just get in!”

“No, you soaked me before I even could get in myself” Sakura said 

“You know I could always use my Mind Transfer Jutsu” Ino smirked 

“I’d love to see you try” Sakura snapped 

Just then Sakura felt a hand grip her ankle and she suddenly was submerged in water, Sakura broke through the surface, taking a much-needed breath. Sakura furiously turned to find Ino, much to her dismay, the sight in front of her swept away any anger she had. Ino was laughing, a sound Sakura liked, the way the water glistened on her pale face, how the water slowly dropped from her blond locks took Sakura’s breath away. Ino didn’t look cute, not at all, Sakura thought to herself as Ino’s smile seemed to shine brighter than the sun. Sakura soon found herself laughing, unable to be mad at the gorgeous blonde in front of her. If possible, Ino seemed to smile wider as Sakura found joy in the situation, Ino promptly took Sakura's hand and guided her toward the center of the cool river. 

“Float with me!” Ino said excitedly 

Sakura turned to look at the water behind her as if it was a monstrous beast that was going to swallow her whole if she laid her back. Sakura reluctantly turned to the blonde and gave a nervous smile 

“Let’s just swim” 

“Nooo, let’s float! It’s more relaxing and it’ll feel good for our muscles” Ino said 

Sakura was silent for a moment “Icantfloat”

“Huh?” 

“I can’t float” Sakura said with a shameful sigh 

“That’s embarrassing” Ino snorted, earning an angry glare from Sakura 

“But since I’m so kind, I’ll teach you!” Ino added

Sakura’s cheeks soon matched her hair “Really?” 

“Of course, here I’ll hold my arms out and just lay on them” Ino said, the sound of her arms going into the water filling the air 

Sakura gave one last wary glance at Ino, but those gorgeous blue eyes assured Sakura would be alright 

Sakura laid back until felt Ino’s arms and let her legs float as Ino supported her upper half

“Great, now just let everything go, relax your body” 

Sakura did just that, but panic when she felt herself going underwater, she splashed before her face could be completely submerged 

“It’s fine Sakura I got you” Ino said as her arms found their way back under Sakura’s back

“You just let your upper body go, relax your  _ whole _ body” Ino explained 

Sakura did just that, and to her own amazement, she was floating! Ino was right, Sakura felt completely relaxed 

Suddenly Sakura saw a familiar body floating next to her out of the corner of her eye. Sakura absolutely did not, by any means think Ino looked cute as Ino looked completely zen with the waters and gracefully moved with the small ripples of the water. Ino was close enough to her to meet Sakura with another bright smile 

“You did it!”

Sakura matched Ino’s smile and sighed in content 

  
  


iv.) eating 

_ ’This was a bad idea’ _ Sakura had thought to herself 

Her other favorite blonde had suggested that Team Seven meet for Lunch. Actually, that was lightly putting it, Naruto had demanded that Sasuke and Sakura go out for dinner at Ichiraku’s Ramen, not even giving them a chance to accept or decline his idea. Sasuke had rolled his eyes in annoyance, but let his blonde guide him to the little shop. Although Sakura loved her teammates very much, it would feel like she was third-wheeling the two boys. At the time, Sakura had found it lucky to pass by Ino on their way to Ichiraku’s. 

“Ino! Come join us to eat!” Sakura called out, hoping Ino would make her feel less alone “Naruto’s paying!”

“I never said tha-“ Naruto started 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Now a new blonde was pushing Team Seven in the direction of the shop.

The four had ordered as they got comfortable on their stools 

“How was the mission?” Ino asked 

“Nice and Simple. Lady Hokage needed some rare medical plants, so it was already quite the simple task” Sakura answered 

“ _ Too _ simple if ya ask me, I think she wanted to give us a break or something, we’re much more skilled than that, aren't we Sasuke?”

Sasuke gave an unamused glance at the blabbering blonde next to him 

“A mission is a mission, are you working on a new medicine?” Ino said

“I am, with guidance from Lady Tsunade”

“You don’t need Lady Hokage, you’re practically more knowledgeable at this point” Ino smiled 

“Agreed!” Naruto budded in, instantly earning a scowl from Ino for ruining her line 

Sakura smiled at Ino’s flattery, sheepishly tucking a piece of her pink locks behind her ear “I’m always open to learning more from the best medical ninja”

Luckily the ramen was ready. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino had barely broken apart their chopsticks as Naruto finished two bowls. Already asking Ichiraku for another bowl, Sakura could only stare in amazement as the blue-eyed boy downed another bowl. She then turned to meet another pair of blue eyes, ones she much preferred although she wouldn’t tell anyone that. Ino gave a small smile and nodded her head, hoping Sakura would join her in eating their own bowl of ramen. Sakura nodded back eagerly, drinking the delicious soup that paired so well with the noodles, she had begun to think Naruto’s plan was a good one after all. However, Sakura spotted a bit of soup on the corner of Ino’s mouth, don’t ask her why she was looking there. Seemingly, Sakura’s body had a mind of its own as she grabbed a napkin and gently dabbed the corner of Ino’s mouth. Sakura had to stop herself from fully allowing herself to accept how cute Ino looked with her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks turning an adorable rosy shade. Suddenly, Sakura had realized what she was doing and instantly retracted her hand from Ino.

“Sorry, you had something there” Sakura said, her own cheeks gaining a red tint

Ino blinked at her, still with a red face

“I-It’s fine..thank y-you” Ino stammered as she quickly turned her attention back to the soup, hoping Sakura could not see how flustered she was 

Sakura suddenly felt the gaze of someone else on her, she turned on her stool. It wasn’t Naruto, his face was being covered by the bowl he was currently stuffing his face into. Rather, the raven hair boy, who looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and raised a knowing eyebrow. Sakura's head snapped to look at her bowl of ramen once more, blushing furiously as her old schoolgirl crush had probably read a little too much into the little moment Ino and Sakura had. Rather than trying to prevent herself from third-wheeling, Sakura now felt like she was more on a double date, given the blonde girl was still as red as ever beside her

_ ‘This was a bad idea’  _

“I think I’ve lost my appetite” Sakura sighed

A tan hand instantly reached out to grab her bowl and went to work

“Naruto!” 

“What? I’m not gonna let it go to waste!”

  
  


v.) walking 

There was a full moon tonight, Sakura had noticed. It was shining down its white light, bathing almost anything that was in its path in an angelic white light. 

Konoha was pleasantly quiet as it's residents were all tucked away and sleeping in their homes. A warm breeze swept around her, slightly ruffling her nightgown and hair. The sound of sandals hitting the ground was the only thing heard through the calm night. 

“I like it when it’s night, it’s much more serene and peaceful” Ino said, breaking Sakura away from her thoughts 

Sakura hummed in agreement

Sakura couldn’t sleep, she was met with this random episode of insomnia due to her mind being taken up by a certain someone, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, that even her specialty remedies wouldn’t help. So she had decided to go for a walk, hoping it would tire her out. As Sakura walked, she spotted Ino looking out a window, who looked deep and thought and carried a tired look on her face that would indicate that sleep refused to take her as well. Sakura gestured for Ino to join her, which the mind ninja thankfully accepted. They were in comfortable silence and enjoyed each other’s presence as they walked through the village, enjoying the natural sounds of the night fill the air. 

“I tried everything to sleep, warm tea, a hot shower, counting sheep! I even considered knocking myself out!” Ino spoke out again 

Sakura giggled, understanding the struggle to find sleep on that particular night 

“But my mind was racing, I just kept thinking about something” Ino said 

“Something?” Sakura asked raising her brow in questioning 

Ino was thankful it was dark, that way Dakura couldn’t see the slight blush forming on her cheeks 

“Well...someone” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sakura asked in concern. Sakura was actually going through something similar herself. Sakura often found her thoughts being taken up by a certain girl these days. Although Sakura probably didn’t want to hear Ino talking about the person who she was constantly thinking about it and the tang of jealousy Sakura would mysteriously feel, she’d be lying if she wasn’t curious and wanted Ino to free herself from these lingering thoughts that were preventing those icy blue eyes from getting sleep.

“No thank you, I don’t think it’d do any good...and I don’t want to stay up thinking about them again” Ino said with a small chuckle 

“I understand ” Sakura said, not wanting to pry anymore 

The continued to walk in silence, the chirping of crickets making up for the silence between the two girls

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m on the same boat” Sakura said 

“Really?” Ino said, looking at the green-eyed ninja 

“Yeah, It’s silly really. How much a person can take up your mind, to the point where you can’t even sleep”

“You think all sorts of crazy stuff, like how pretty they look, what they do, what they think of you, you can’t even think straight” Ino added 

“I just ignore them, or sometimes I’ll deflect those thoughts” Sakura said 

“You do?”

“Like I said, I understand you. The unknown is scary, sometimes it’s better to think about the what if’s rather than knowing something that will disappoint you” Sakura said with a small sigh 

Ino nodded, giving Sakura a small smile 

Ino slowly made her way to walk closer to Sakura, shoulders brushing as they walked. Sakura paid no attention to this, thinking Ino probably did it to get warmer as another breeze had swept over them. 

Suddenly, Sakura felt her fingers being interlaced with Ino’s, who closed the remaining empty space between their hands. Sakura snapped her head to look to Ino, who was currently looking up at the moon above. No, Sakura would say, no Ino did not look cute as the moonlight shined her beautiful pale skin and shed light on the contrasting redness that graced her face, Sakura then looked down to look at the hand holding hers, Sakura gently ran her thumb across Ino’s knuckles, her own cheeks rising in heat 

Ino took her eyes off the glowing orb in the sky to look at two green ones 

“Silly how one person can do so much to a person, cloud your mind with hope and possibilities, to the point of losing sleep”

  
  


+i.) painting

Sakura took a deep breath, the smell of cherry blossoms entering her nose and making its way into her lungs. 

Sai finished setting up his easel beside Sakura and took a seat on the little stool. He fished out an oil paint set from his bag and handed it to Sakura, who took it with a grateful smile. Sakura promptly began to open the paints and began to make colorful brush strokes appear on the canvas in front of her. 

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom at the Leaf Village, adorning every square inch it could reach, and instantly capturing the attention of Sai. Who had joked that he now saw Sakura everywhere he went. Which is why when Sai decided to sit atop a cliff to paint these blooming pink trees, he would bring along Sakura. Sakura had mentioned to Sai she wasn’t much of an artist and was no match for Sai’s unbelievable skills. However, when Ino said she would join her to provide support, Sakura gladly accepted Sai’s offer. 

“The view is beautiful” Sai’s monotone voice called out as he looked at the trees in front of him 

Sakura turned to look at her own view. There sat Ino on the grass, next to get sat a basket of fallen cherry blossoms, and in the platinum blonde set of hair was a single pink flower from the tree, a slight wind hit the trees causing loose petals to cascade down through the air, dancing and twirling all around Ino.

Sakura’s breath hitched. Ino looked cute...to hell with it. She looked magnificent, gorgeous, a truly stunning girl accompanied by the natural beauty all around her. Ino looked nothing short of a goddess, Sakura felt selfish that she was taking in the view all on her own as if someone as beautiful as Ino wasn't meant for her mere eyes.

Ino met Sakura’s stare with a smile and wave. Sakura blushed at being caught staring but raised her hand to wave back 

“Paint something nice, it better not look like a genin made it” Ino said with her laugh that was music to Sakura’s ears 

“I thought you were here to give me support?” Sakura called back 

“This  _ is _ support, tough love is the best kind of motivator” Ino threw back, as the two girls giggled

“Interesting. I read about this same scenario in a book regarding different types of inspiration to give comrades” Sai said

“Sai, what did I say about those books” Sakura said with a sigh

“My apologies” 

“Oh Sai, you don’t ever listen ” Sakura said with a smile, Sai giving his own small smile 

The two teammates began to paint diligently on their respected canvas. Working in silence as they focused on their work. Ino had called out that she was going to take a nap, to which Sakura teased her about always napping. Sakura focused on her brushstrokes and techniques, she could see why Sai took pride in his art. It definitely wasn’t easy, but there was something about creating a piece of art made by your own hands that gave you a sense of accomplishment and proved how easy it was to capture a moment. 

“I finished my painting” Sai said, as he set his paints and bushes down

“Same here!” Sakura said copying Sai’s action, getting up from her own stool she made her way to look over Sai’s work

“Sai...this is amazing. It looks so real as if I’m actually looking at the trees right now. My, the detail is incredible…” 

“Sakura-chan, you’re much too kind” Sai said softly 

“I’m serious, this is a true masterpiece! You should give it to Lady Tsunade to hang in her office!” Sakura suggested 

“What a good idea. Let us take a look at yours” Sais said as he now stood up

The two made their way to Sakura’s canvas 

“I warn you...I’m not on your same level” Sakura chuckled 

Sai studied the painting carefully

“Sakura, is this Ino?” 

The canvas was filled with blurry strokes the outlines of the natural scene, but in the middle was an abstract version of Ino in that same beautiful scene Sakura had witnessed 

“Uh...yeah” Sakura said, as she was certain her cheeks were red

“Why would you paint Ino?” Sai asked admiring his partner's work 

“She’s cute!”

  
  



End file.
